This invention relates to a device for tilting wheelchairs rearwardly to allow the occupant to attain a rearwardly inclined position.
Devices of this sort are necessary for various reasons to allow the occupant to be tilted rearwardly without the necessity of removing the occupant from the wheelchair and placing him or her in a separate chair which can be reclined. It is necessary for the device to be simply manually operable with assistance from a healthy person or usually one who is trained thus allowing the occupant to assume the reclined position and at the same time provide the occupant with the possibility of self operation as well.